


Date Night

by B1tchyUn1corn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B1tchyUn1corn/pseuds/B1tchyUn1corn
Summary: Osamu pines and Atsumu suffers. Akaashi is pretty as always
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 35





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments and kudos

Osamu was nervous.

Like really nervous.

Like call-your-annoying-twin-brother nervous.

He was going to go over to Akaashi’s for drinks. Which was normal. Ever since they first met in Osamu’s stall at the Adlers vs. Black Jackals match, they set one day of the week aside to drink and lament about their weeks.

This time was different, however.

This time, Osamu was going to confess to Akaashi. 

It’s been months since he had met Akaashi, yet every time Osamu saw him was like his first. Akaashi was drop-dead gorgeous while simultaneously being the cutest nerd alive. 

Osamu wanted to curse at the unfairness of someone being so perfect but when Akaashi let out one of his little giggles, all he could do was melt in a puddle of goo.

“ ‘Tsumu the fuck am I supposed to do, what if he rejects me?”

“ Yer an idiot, ‘Samu.”

“OI!!”

“Do ya not remember when ya and ‘Kaashi first met? 

He did. I mean, how could he not?

There he was, giving a customer his order of onigiris, and up comes this angel among humans. Pretty black hair, cute glasses, and a classy outfit on a very... fit body.

He took a moment before asking what he wanted to eat and this beautiful, gorgeous, breath-taking human being had the nerve to say,

“You.”

Osamu swore that his soul went to heaven and came back down all while it took Akaashi the time to realize what he said and correct himself while sporting an extremely red blush.

Okay, so technically Osamu didn't have to worry about Akaashi saying yes, but never underestimate Miya stupidity.

“Okay okay, I get it. I should just.. tell him. Y’know.”

“Yes. Exactly. God, ‘Samu I don't know why yer being this stupid.”

“‘Cause I need ta take the load off of you, being the dumbest Miya must be hard work.”

“‘SAMU YER ASS…”

“Busy, call me later. See ya, ya schmuck.”

Osamu ended the call early partly because he didn't want to listen to ‘Tsumu rant and partly because if he didn’t leave now he’d be late.

He took the keys and checked himself in the mirror for one last time before leaving the house. He wanted to look good tonight, but not so good that his intentions would be given away.

He took his car and drove to Akaashi’s apartment. He’d been there so many times that at this point, he didn’t even need to use the GPS.

He figured he would confess after the whole night wrapped up. That way, if he was rejected he could just slink away into the night and drown in his sorrows at home.

As he was lost in his thoughts, he had reached the apartment. He parked the car in his designated spot, taking a minute to fix his hair and straighten his clothes out before stepping out.

Throughout the walk from the front of the building to Akaashi’s apartment, his mind was racing with the different number of ways he could confess and a million more ways in how it would go.

He rang the doorbell, mind still running a marathon. He missed the distant ‘coming’ and was surprised when the door opened.

He was, in fact, so surprised.

“Iwantyatagooutwithme.”

Wait, what?

“O-Osamu, you….” Akaashi trailed off.

Osamu deflated a bit at that and rushed to say, “Oh you don't have to accept it, I just wanted to tell ya that I’ve liked ya for a long time and…”

Osamu was cut off with a pair of lips on his own and hands wrapping around his neck.

A pair of Akaashi’s lips on his own. And Akaashi’s hands wrapped around his neck.

He immediately blinked out of his shock to return the kiss, hands moving to hold Akaashi around the waist.

It was a sweet kiss that ended way earlier than Osamu wanted. Osamu chased after those lips with his own but Akaashi put a stop to that by placing his forehead on Osamu’s.

In a soft whisper, he said, “You have no idea how badly I wanted to hear you say those words.”

“Hmm, is that so?”

Akaashi moved back, letting out one of his giggles that absolutely ruined Osamu. Akaashi kept moving back till he was back into the house, while Osamu was just standing there.

“Well,” Akaashi teased, one eyebrow raised, “Aren't you going to come in?”

Osamu smirked at the little tease, walking to stop right in front of Akaashi. 

“Of course,” he said, shutting the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and figured why not post it because it's cute
> 
> Shoutout to my [beta](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYRqaK-w2mTAiJtZBoMu_Kg)
> 
> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FanGirlConfes12)


End file.
